


Straw Hats Friendship Appreciation

by nonbinaryARMY



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Platonic Relationships, but it's mostly plantonic, cute friends, straw hats being cute, you could take this as romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryARMY/pseuds/nonbinaryARMY
Summary: This is basically just me wanting to write cute things about the different dynamics of the Straw Hats different friendships. They all work so differently together and I just wanted to have a go at writing about them. Do let me know if you think I got their friendships right or if you think I missed something, this is literally just how I see their friendships being. You can look at this platonically or romantically if you want.I'll be updating this as I write them out, I'm gonna try and mix it up so you're not always seeing the same person chapters in a row. These are just mini snippets at different times and I'm not sure how long the chapters will be. I think it depends on the ideas I get for them. Also, if you want to request any scenarios or if you have a pairing you want to see as the next chapter, feel free to comment on them!!1. Nami and Usopp2. Robin and Chopper3. Sanji and Luffy





	1. The understood friendship

Navigating a sea like the New World could be truly exhausting some days, which was why Nami was taking advantage of the seemingly calm weather they were experiencing as quickly as she could. The moment breakfast was over, she was out setting up her sunbed next to her precious tangerine trees. She was looking forward to a relaxing day where she could even out her tan before things got too crazy again. Though, being with the Straw Hats for so long has made her realise that her life could never really be classified as “calm” or “relaxing” ever again, even on a day as calm as today. Even so, she really wouldn’t ask for her life to be any different.

She relaxes into her lounge chair with a pleased sigh, gently massaging the sun lotion into her pearlescent skin as she enjoys watching the game of tag Luffy had started with Chopper and a seemingly begrudged Zoro – she assumes they woke him up from his nap and forced him to play since everyone else was busy. She softly giggles at the displeased look on the swordsman's face but she knows, even as much as he complains, that he could never deny the younger members of their crew anything.

She is broken out of her reprieve by a loud “NAMI-SWAN!!~~~” and resists pinching the bridge of her nose at the interruption. The flamboyant cook twirls his way over to her and offers a colourful cocktail with a pineapple slice wedged on the side of the glass. She gratefully accepts the drink with a little wink to rile up Sanji, she could never resist teasing the ridiculous man. As per her predictions, the man melts and wilts at her superficial flirting and proclaims that she be a goddess (which she can hardly deny) before Zoro is insulting him again. The only things that could possibly stop Sanji from being flirtatious with women were someone starving or starting a fight with his rival; Zoro. And without missing a beat, the fiery cook spins on his heel and starts saying something about Zoro being seaweed and blah blah blah. She’s already tuned them out. She loves her nakama more than anything in this world (even more than treasure but she’ll never admit that) however, just like any family, they can get on her nerves at times.

She’ll be forever grateful to Luffy, her captain and friend, for rescuing her and believing in her when it seemed like no one else could. She would follow him to the ends of the world, at the risk of her own life, but there is a limit to the rubbery shenanigans that she can tolerate per day. She tries, in vain, not to twitch in annoyance as she hears Luffy doing another one of his impressions of his crew.

Zoro is someone she trusts with her life. He acts like her older brother, always protecting her and looking out for her. She’ll always love him for that. However, just like a big brother, he gets on her nerves like no one else in the crew can.

Sanji is…complicated. He means well. His cooking is a gift from the Gods themselves and his kind nature makes her certain that he is a true gentle man. But his chivalry may get him killed one of these days. Like a little brother, she cannot help but worry about him at times. And let’s not forget the continuous, unabashed praise he flings her way. Not that she doesn’t deserve the praise or practically bathe in that praise, but at times she wishes she could just be left alone to her peace and quiet.

Chopper is her adorable little companion that she’ll kill anyone who dare make him upset. His sweet innocence and cute face makes her absolutely melt. And she is always impressed with the level of intelligence he displays in his more serious moments. But his naivety can sometimes be a little tiring as she has to explain things to him multiple times if someone tries to tell him something else at the same time. He’ll believe anything you tell him and it worries her at times.

Franky is a strange one but she truly appreciates his craft and the security he provides. She knows she can depend on him. She could live without the tiny speedos in her face every day, though. Not to mention that there were times that she wants to pin him down and just wax those hairy legs of his.

Brook, a bit like Sanji, is complicated. Though she was so afraid of him at first, she quickly realised how funny and spirited (haha, skull joke…god what was she thinking now) the skeleton was…But if he asked to see her panties one more time, she may just kill him herself (and then bring him back from the underworld…to kill him again of course).

And then there was Robin. Someone she was always so grateful towards. Being the only other girl on the ship made Nami feel more at ease. Not that she thought the men would hurt her in anyway, no. She knew they’d rather eat their own hands than do something to harm her. But it was hard to get them to understand certain delicate subjects or why she would refuse certain activities with them. Having Robin there, as another woman, gave her a security that none of the men could. Plus, it helps that Robin was truly a wonderfully fun person to be around. But, again, there are some things she can’t stand. There is only so much morbid humour she can take before she bursts into tears.

Like she said, she loves all of her nakama, but they do get on her nerves at times.

However, there is _one_ that she knows she could never _really_ get on her nerves…

“Oh boy, they’re really going at it this time, huh?” Nami smiles at the smooth voice she hears just to the side of her lounger. She doesn’t even need to open her eyes to know that Usopp is standing there with his fond, lopsided smile as he gazes at his other crew members fighting and playing together.

Nami pulls down her sunglasses a bit to peer over them and finally watch the pointless fight happening before her. She tucks some hair behind her ear with an indifferent sigh “Something about Sanji-kun being a pervert and Zoro being seaweed and Luffy finding the whole thing hilarious.”

Usopp laughs loudly, his hands on his hips and he shifts his weight onto his other leg, cocking his hip to the side. “I wouldn’t expect anything less!”

Usopp is someone she could tell anything to. Her fears, her insecurities, her dreams, her past and future. And Usopp would listen intently, never interrupting or trying to comfort her or saying she shouldn’t worry – because he feels the same. The rest of the crew are all rather monstrous in their abilities. But Usopp understands Nami on a level the others usually can’t because he feels the same way about his own abilities. They’ve had many a night where they stayed up late, talking into the early hours of the morning about anything and everything. He’s someone who doesn’t bicker with her about everything, who doesn’t weirdly worship her no matter what part of her is on display, who expects the world of her because he knows she can deliver ten times over. And it also helps that he is much more reasonable than the others who she is sure have lost their minds (with the expectation of Chopper and occasionally Brook).

There was always a quiet understanding between the two of them. Something she hasn't had with anyone else she's known. Usopp just _understood_ her. There didn't need to be any grand gestures of thanks between them or any pleasing each other or pointless words between them. When something was wrong, Usopp would know. When she was happy, Usopp was right there. When she was angry, he was too. It was like he had known her all of her life in the span of a few short years. And she knew, without having to ask, that he felt the same way. She could just always tell when something was off with Usopp. He didn't like to make a fuss when he was genuinely upset. Especially after their time of Water 7, he preferred to keep his issues mostly to himself. He didn't want to bother anyone. It breaks her heart that he sometimes still thinks of himself as weak when he was probably the strongest person she knew. Yes, Luffy was above them all by far, not to mention the rest of the crew were intensely powerful. But, in terms of emotional strength and bravery, Usopp would trump them all. So, without asking, she would always just be there for him, understanding what he needs and she knew he was grateful for that.

Out of everyone, she thinks she missed Usopp the most in their 2 years apart. She missed their talks, she missed his funny stories of bravery, and she missed his comforting presence. But most of all she missed the person who understood her best.

If she had to call anyone on the crew her best friend, she would have to choose Usopp.

The sniper turns to look at her with that soft, fond expression she loves in their quiet moments. “Watcha thinkin’ about?” He questions with a cheeky tone. Does he know she was thinking about him? It wouldn't surprise her. They do know each other very well by now.

She smirks, sitting up in her sun chair “I was just thinking of all of the debt you still owe me.” She pokes her tongue out at Usopp as he splutters and holds a hand over his heart, muttering something about “I have a terrible disease known as I-have-no-money-itis”. Really, only he and Luffy could really make her laugh like she had no cares in the world.

She stops laughing at him when she feels the pressure in the air change. Curiously, she looks out to the starboard side and sees dark clouds quickly forming in the distance. They had maybe 20 minutes before a storm hit them at full force. This was the New World, after all…

She stands, taking her sun glasses off and quietly mutters “A storm’s coming in fast…”

Not even a moment later, a strong and comforting hand is placed gently on her shoulder. The heaviness of the hand has become as familiar to her as her own hands. “They always do…and we always handle them!” Usopp reassures her before he turns and cups his hands over his mouth, moving towards the group out on deck “Oi! We got a storm coming in. Take up positions!” She heard the rest of the crew fussing about and getting ready for another storm.

Nami closes her eyes as a gentle smile graces her features “Yeah, you’re right…” She rushes off to order her crew around, ready for anything that could possibly hit them.

Yeah, they would always be okay.


	2. The soothing friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's the quiet moments that count the most.

There was something just so soothing about reading a book.

The weight of worlds sitting comfortably in the palms of her hands. With each turn of the page comes with a new adventure or an expedition back in time or an understanding of the fundamental laws that hold reality in place. With knowledge comes power, something that Robin has always believed. Especially in a world where the unexpected becomes predictable, Robin always strives to be on top of what she needs to know. Being on the Strawhat crew has made her learn some interesting facts about things she never thought she’d need to know, but as a pirate under a Captain like Luffy, even the extraordinary might become useful.

Books have always been a comfort. Growing up, wishing she could just be somewhere or someone else, books were her only companions. She doesn’t feel that way anymore, not when she is exactly where she needs to be. But old habits do die hard when she is faced with the troublesome trio of her dear Captain, marksman and musician all trying to see who can fart the longest outside the window. She can’t help the gentle smile that graces her lips. Annoyed as she might get with her crew at times…to be anywhere else would just not feel right to her. In a way, her life has become like the stories she would read as a child on the run. Her story may have had a difficult start, but she is sure her adventure with her Strawhat family has changed her ending to a happy one. She can only hope that ending won’t come too soon.

There was something even more soothing about reading a book aloud.

She would have never imagined when she was younger that she would have enjoyed reading out loud to someone else. Or that someone else would even want to listen to her reading. And she certainly never imagined that it would be _this_ boisterous crew where she discovered that she did enjoy reading out loud to someone else. Whenever she could get one of the crew to sit and listen, it’d only be for a brief moment before something inevitably happened, but every time meant the world to her. A lot of the time it was Nami, needing a break from the intense energy the boys of the crew could bring. Sometimes, she would get Sanji or Usopp taking ten minutes out of their day to find some calm from their tinkering and experiments. Occasionally, she would have Brook softly playing some violin in the background as she read to him, and very rarely she would have Zoro cleaning his swords whilst she calmly read to him. She rather enjoyed the company of the swordsman. Someone who shared the same energy as her was rather relaxing.

However, there was something infinitely more soothing about reading a book aloud to her favourite furry doctor.

Her most frequent visitor for her readings was Chopper. Out of most of the crew, the young doctor arguably had the most stressful job. Factoring in how often they were attacked and how reckless the crew could be as well as any unpredictable illnesses or issues that happen on the sea – he was often kept up looking after the crew. So being able to escape for a bit was a much needed activity. Sometimes Robin would forget that Chopper was still very young. Even after the two year gap giving the loveable deer time to grow, he was still so young. But, Robin sadly thinks to herself, they all had to grow up quickly on this crew. All of them had baggage. All of them had a reason for travelling this sea. For joining this crew. And honestly…She was just so glad they were _all_ there with her.

“Robin! Why did you stop? Are you okay?”

Robin blinks down at the small, fuzzy creature situated comfortably on her lap. She gently smiles at the concern and reassures him by gently booping his little blue snoot. He wrinkles his nose at the light touch but giggles as she starts to tickle his sides a little, distracting him as quickly as she could as she knew Chopper gets worried very easily.

“My apologies, Doctor. I was just lost in thought for a moment. Now, where were we?” She looks back down at the adventure book. Something that Chopper enjoys most are hero books. Unsurprising for a young boy with influences such as Luffy and Franky around him all the time.

Chopper excitedly points with his hoof to the middle of the page. “The villain just kidnapped one of the Hero’s friends! They have to go and save their friend!” The excitement causes Chopper to bounce up and down on Robin’s lap. She can’t help but laugh at the joy the doctor displays, even in everyday life. She is incredibly grateful that she can be a part of his life. She feels a sense of accomplishment when she is able to give him every smile that she was robbed of during her childhood.

For a brief moment, she cuddles the small deer to her body with a content smile. Chopper makes a small, confused noise when he is squeezed but Robin shakes her head in response to his little questioning look. She directs his attention back to the story and, in her calm tone, she starts up the story once more. Chopper wiggles in her hold until he is comfortable one again. They spend a good half an hour like this, laughing at little bits from the story and talking about the ethics and practicality of sharks being used as guard dogs.

Eventually, their fun comes to an end when they hear Sanji calling for dinner. Robin looks down at her little friend with a fond expression. She puts him back on the floor. “Shall we?” She asks, offering a hand to him.

Chopper brightly smiles up at her and places his hoof in her hand. “I hope he made cotton candy this time!”

Robin stands and walks with him out of the infirmary to the galley. “I’m sure if you ask politely, Cook-san will make you all the candy you want.”

And once again, Robin is left entirely enamoured by her precious doctor as she watches the way his eyes light up with excitement at the prospect of Sanji’s homemade candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (hopefully) cute moment between Robin and Chopper. I think their friendship is so sweet ^_^
> 
> Bit of a short one this time. But short and sweet!


	3. The immutable friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has issues of self-worth. And though he may not know it, Luffy has certainly given him a hand.

When Sanji first joined the Strawhat Pirates, he had an understanding with himself that he was purely there because the Captain liked his food and that he could fight.

It had nothing to do with him personally.

Really, he could have asked any of the cooks at the Baratie to be on his crew if all he wanted was decent food and someone who could at least defend themselves. But Sanji was the best chef there (after his shitty old man, though he would never admit that) and the best fighter. So obviously Sanji would be his choice. Though he loathed to leave the only place he considered home, at least now he could chase his ridiculous dream. However, he could hardly call his dream ridiculous compared to the rubber idiot he calls a Captain. All Blue is considered a myth and yet it seems more attainable than finding the One Piece.

Still, there was something encouraging about chasing his dream with someone else who understands what reaching for the impossible means. Between Luffy and his collected crew of misfits, all of them were chasing the horizon for their impossible dreams. Even though he was just the cook on the crew, he had slowly realised that they were all in the same boat (pun intended). All of them, broken in one way or another, were determined to reach their goals because Luffy not only took his dream so seriously…but he also took their dreams seriously too. Their dreams became his too. His dream became theirs.

Out of all their dreams, a different dream blossomed.

A dream a lot of them had given up on a while ago.

A dream of family.

Somehow, this crazy kid had gathered all these lost souls together and, without them realising it, bound them together with the promise of Nakama.

Even so, Sanji had once convinced himself that he was replaceable. That even though they joke about Nakama, that this was still a pirate crew and he could be replaced. The sea was as cruel as it was beautiful. Sanji knew that fact all too well. There might come a time when an enemy is too great, the ocean to wild, the stakes too high for him to handle and he would be replaced. He has always had issues of self-worth. Of course, he would. Being systematically abused by his birth family and told he was worthless would do that to a child. Even after Zeff had adopted him and raised him, the damage was already done. His problems with anger, his self-worth, his self-sacrificing tendencies all came back to the fact that he thought he was worthless.

Even after watching Luffy go through hell and high water for his Nakama still wasn’t enough to make him think he was equal to the others he nearly died for.

That was, until…it was his turn.

Luffy who chased him all the way to his wedding just to get him back.

Luffy who is a glutton for food, refusing to eat and starving himself because he would not eat anything unless it was made by Sanji.

Luffy who would take down Big Mom and Judge in order to rescue him.

Luffy who wouldn’t leave the island until he had Sanji when everyone else had given up on him.

Luffy who didn’t even consider that his father (Sanji gags slightly at that word) was attempting to ridicule Sanji about his weaknesses as they were leaving, instead calling them Sanji’s strengths.

Luffy…

And he realises that all that time he spent thinking he was replaceable, Luffy had already made up his mind that Sanji was his chef and that no one else would do _because_ they were not Sanji.

Not because Sanji was the best chef. Not because he could fight well. Not because of any other reason other than the fact that he was _S_ _anji_.

And as the blond chef gently touches the straw hat on his head, his Captain’s precious treasure entrusted to him for the time being, he gently smiles whilst looking down at the head of black hair situated on his lap.

After finally being able to feed everyone once again back on their ship, Luffy had refused to allow Sanji out of his sight. And normally Sanji would have kicked him away but the shake in Luffy’s hands as he clung to his suit jacket made Sanji pause.

Luffy was afraid.

His monster of a Captain, willing to fight _Gods_ without a second thought, feared losing his Nakama.

And Sanji would not refuse his Captain anything right now. So, there he sits, comfortable in his kitchen with Luffy fast asleep and using his thigh as a pillow. He still has his hand clenched in Sanji’s suit jacket, as if Sanji would have left him right now. With a fond huff, he gently strokes Luffy’s surprisingly soft dark locks and looks out of the window.

He’s not sure what the Wano Kingdom will bring. He’s not sure what tomorrow will look like. But one thing he is sure of now…

If someone like Luffy is willing to fight this hard for him, then he will do his best to fight ten times as hard for his Captain.

And maybe, just maybe…

He isn’t as replaceable as he once thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long, a lot of things happened in quick succession and I had to focus on my life for a bit. But I am back and I will try to update as regularly as possible!
> 
> Only a short chapter this time, but I felt that there wasn't much that needed to be said between these two. I think they're an underrated friendship/ship but I really like their dynamic and how they help each other out without saying anything. 
> 
> Thanks for being so patient with me!


End file.
